


Confessions from aboard the Normandy SR1

by hoarous



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's difficult to adjust. A lighthearted mini-comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions from aboard the Normandy SR1

**Author's Note:**

> Also hosted on tumblr [here](http://hoarous.tumblr.com/post/133217255374), with transcription. Please do not repost!


End file.
